<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Cause All I Want Is You by xLoveMx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026875">'Cause All I Want Is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx'>xLoveMx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blink and you'll miss it, Cracklepop, CracklepopMiniPop, F/F, Modern AU, beauyasha - Freeform, dwts au, widojest in the background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„She’s like…super-hot. Could probably pick me up with her pinky and throw me over her shoulder,” // aka Beau's got it bad for Yasha. Oh and there's some competitive dancing involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Minipop</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Cause All I Want Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My piece for the CracklepopMiniPop that was hosted by the lovely people in the Beauyasha server! I had a blast writing this, even though this is technically the sequal to a fanfic I haven't even written yet xD Maybe one day!<br/>Hope you guys enjoy! </p><p>Check out the wonderful art piece done for this fic too! x<br/>https://geofendersharppencil.tumblr.com/post/632074302652596224/a-fanart-for-this-lovely-fic-a-dancing-with-the</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„She’s like…super-hot. Could probably pick me up with her pinky and throw me over her shoulder,”</p><p>Caleb, who had been tying his shoe, glanced up to look at his best friend, one eyebrow raised. “I’m pretty sure that’s impossible,” He then responded with the shake of his head. Admittedly, it was a little strange to see Beau so infatuated with someone. Usually it was her who turned heads and could have any woman she wanted to, but ever since she had run into Yasha, who was part of the security crew at the studio, something had shifted. It was almost endearing to see the change in her, especially since Caleb remembered her basically stumbling over her own words when Yasha had first introduced herself.</p><p>“See, I don’t think it is. I mean have you seen her arms?” If there could be literal heart eyes, then Caleb assumed this was what they would look like. He was about to answer that the strength of her arms didn’t necessarily have anything to do with her pinky, when his attention was caught by Jester, who was waving at him from across the room, camera in hand.</p><p>“Does she film everything?” Beau piped up, taking a sip from her water bottle. “I mean...it feels like she never puts that thing down.”</p><p>“It’s her job,” Caleb shrugged his shoulders, which now caused his best friend to raise an eyebrow in return.</p><p>“Yeah okay, but it’s also Fjord’s and he’s only filmed like...a little bit of our practice and that was about it.”</p><p>“Jester does all sorts of things, but mainly vlogs, or so I’ve been told they are called. Fjord does...well. I am not entirely sure what he does. I’ve seen one video where he teaches people how to do different accents, but that’s about it. I am not sure his followers care too much about the dancing. Jester’s on the other hand? She tagged me in a photo on Instagram and I got about 5000 new followers within an hour,”</p><p>Beau laughed in response, letting her water bottle glide back into her bag. “Well, maybe that’ll force you to finally update your profile,” She then teased. “I love Frumpkin to death, but your Instagram basically says <em>old cat lady</em>,”</p><p>Caleb rolled his eyes in response, catching another glimpse of Jester, whose waving had not gotten more intense. “We can’t all be social media pros,” He then replied before heading off into Jester’s direction, Beau’s laughter following him.</p><p>-</p><p>The thing about Yasha was: She had stepped into Beau’s life completely unexpected. When Caleb and she had gotten the call to audition for <em>Dancing With Exandria’s Stars</em> they had instantly jumped on it. Competition season was over and with another title under their belt they had decided to branch out a bit, especially since they were both ambitious and very competitive. The idea of competing against each other for once, instead of together, seemed thrilling and so neither of them had hesitated for a moment.</p><p>Besides, Beau enjoyed the thought of her father turning on the tv and seeing her on there, proving that she was, in fact, successful, without him. Of course, she had been successful before being chosen for the show, but dance competitions were something he could ignore, <em>Dancing With Exandria’s Stars</em> was on national television and she knew for a fact that her mother adored the show. </p><p>Not that either of them had congratulated her on booking the job, but Beau hadn’t really expected them to either. She had more than enough on her plate anyways, with trying to teach Fjord how to remember more than three steps at a time and remembering how to form coherent sentences whenever she ran into Yasha backstage.</p><p>There had been something about her from the moment Beau had laid eyes on her that had been intriguing. Surely, she was tall and handsome and while not entirely Beau’s usual type, she had been drawn to her from the very first minute. She wasn’t a big talker, which didn’t really help moving this whole thing forward considering Beau seemed to forget how to speak whenever she was faced with the other woman.</p><p>The first time she had tried to ask her out, she had wandered over, asking <em>“So...would you like some coffee?” </em>And Yasha had looked at her, nodding, and replied<em> “Craft services just made a fresh pot, so if you’re getting some, I’ll take a cup, black, no sugar.”</em><br/>
Beau had been so embarrassed that she hadn’t talked to Yasha for two days.</p><p>“Smile!” Jester had looped an arm around her, the other outstretched and holding her phone, as she took a picture. Beau was sure that she looked about as unflattering as possible, because Jester had a talent for catching people off guard, but if she was lucky there would be a cat filter of some sort. “So, have you asked Yasha out yet?” She then grinned, and Beau instantly found herself blushing.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p><p>“W-What? No. Who told you about that?” The answer was obvious, of course, and she would need to have a serious talk with Caleb about sharing secrets, but then again Jester was really perceptive if she wanted to be, and even Beau had a hard time telling her no, and she spent way less time with her than Caleb, who was wrapped around her little finger.</p><p>“You’ve spent the better part of the last fifteen minutes looking around for her.” Jester quipped, the grin on her face still in place. “Let me save you the trouble, she’s keeping an eye on arrivals today. They’re filming a scene for the opening with Allura later, she’s scheduled to keep watch for that as well,”</p><p>Cocking her head to the side, Beau found herself raising an eyebrow at the other woman. “How do you even know that?”</p><p>“People tell me things,” Jester chuckled, shrugging her shoulders, and she looked absolutely charming while doing so, which lead Beau to believe that people would absolutely tell Jester their deepest secrets without even realizing it. “And now I’m telling you to make a move, Yasha’s been asking about you.” She was wriggling her eyebrows and Beau felt her blush deepen ever so slightly.</p><p>“Hey, you know I think Caleb’s been calling for you. Probably shouldn’t let him wait. I’m gonna...go get some snacks.” She then muttered, before slinking off down the corridor, with Jester’s laughter following her.</p><p>-</p><p>She didn’t see Yasha until they finished for the day. Beau had stayed a little longer to go over a few steps for tomorrow’s show with Fjord, and while she knew that some of the couples still trained until way into the night, she rather wanted him to get some rest, so he was at his best tomorrow. It wouldn’t help to cram in more hours, they had done their best with what they had and the rest would be decided tomorrow.</p><p>“Want to go grab a drink?” Molly was leaning against the door frame, lips curved into a smile as he watched Beau grab her bag and sling it over her shoulder. He was one of the dancers that had been around for a couple of years on the show and they had hit it off on the first day. Molly was full of shit sometimes, but he didn’t mind Beau calling him out on it and maybe that was the reason they got along so well.</p><p>“Maybe tomorrow, depending on how the show goes.” Not that Beau had a bad feeling, because while Fjord could definitely loosen up a little, he was doing his best and at least managed to remember the steps for the most part by now. “I promised to send Fjord some of the videos we took during rehearsal and I have to go through all of them to make sure I send him the right one,”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Molly replied with a shrug, but then blew her a kiss as he turned to leave Beau to her own devices.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she eventually stepped out of the building and made her way across the parking lot towards the exit. She did have a car, but she hated getting stuck in traffic, which was always a given in Rexxentrum, so she opted for either walking or taking her bike most of the time.</p><p>Today she had left the bike at home, however, and she had already made it halfway across the parking lot, with earbuds in hand, when she noticed a car pulling up next to her. Stepping aside Beau was ready to ignore it, but when the car slowed down, she caught sight of Yasha in the driver’s seat, and her heart missed a beat.</p><p>“Hey,” The other woman had lowered the window, her lips curved into a smile as the car came to a stop. “Need a ride?”</p><p>Beau, who had frozen at the words, needed to remind herself how to speak for a moment and somehow managed to form a coherent answer. “Uh...yeah, if you don’t mind. I mean...” She had no idea where Yasha lived, and while part of her was ready to jump at the opportunity to actually spend some time with the other woman outside of work, she didn’t want to be an inconvenience.</p><p>“Jester told me you live near the Shimmer Ward, that’s where I’m heading anyways,” Yasha’s smile was warm and inviting and Beau was doing her best to fight a blush as she nodded, before slipping into the passenger seat, placing her bag on the backseat.</p><p> When Caleb and she had started out as a duo, Beau had still been based in Komordah, while he had lived in Rexxentrum, and when they had seemingly gotten along, Beau had jumped at the chance to get out of that hellhole of a city. With their first big title and prize money they had rented a house near the Shimmer Ward, which was big enough for them to not annoy each other, but also had a dance studio in the basement so they could train whenever they wanted.</p><p> Jester had practically been living with them over the past couple of weeks, training with Caleb and bugging him to be in her videos.  It was kind of endearing, really, and Beau couldn’t say that she was complaining about their new roommate, especially since she frequently made Caleb lose his mind, even if it was in a good way. The other day she had forced him to play <em>Innuendo Bingo</em> for a video, which had ended with Beau walking in on him soaking wet.</p><p>“So...training is going well?” Yasha’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and Beau turned her attention towards the other woman. She was still wearing her work clothes, dark pants and shirt, but her hair, which was usually in a tight braid, was now loosely falling over her shoulders. “I saw Fjord practicing by himself backstage earlier. He seems to be trying really hard,”</p><p>Beau let out a chuckle, finally tearing her eyes away from Yasha so she wasn’t just creepily staring. “Yeah, I mean...he’s got a long way to go, and I think we might get some trouble with the Latin dances, but he’s doing his best.” At first glance Fjord seemed like a guy who had his shit together, but Beau had been able to see the more vulnerable side of him during this past few weeks, and it tugged on her heart strings just a little. Of course she wanted to beat Caleb in this, but she also wanted Fjord to have a good time.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re a great teacher,” Yasha nodded, her lips curved into another smile, and Beau felt her stomach flutter as she fought to keep another blush down.</p><p>“Uh...thanks. Next left,” She found herself replying, trying to find a way to accurately word what she actually wanted to say.</p><p>
  <em>Do you want to get a drink sometime? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So...wanna go out maybe?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please pick me up and carry me home.</em>
</p><p>Biting her lip, Beau held back a frustrated sigh as she turned her attention back to the road before them. Usually a flirty glance and a smile were enough to have any women swoon over her, but with Yasha her brain seemed to short circuit every time the other woman was near. “I do my best. You can just kick me out here, it’s the second house on the left.”</p><p>The car came to a stop and Beau willed her beating heart to slow down. It would have been so easy to ask Yasha to come in for a drink, or maybe a bite to eat, and yet she was tongue tied once again.</p><p>What if Yasha was taken? She barely knew anything about the other woman after all, and Beau didn’t want to embarrass herself any further by asking out a taken, or worse, married woman. Besides, as quiet as Yasha usually was during work, she didn’t seem like a woman who wouldn’t ask the object of her affection out if she really wanted to, and for all Beau could tell she hadn’t made a move yet.</p><p>“Thanks for the ride.” She eventually managed, offering Yasha a smile. There was a moment where neither of them spoke, and when their eyes met Beau wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss the other woman, but that would have been highly inappropriate.</p><p><em>Since when do you care about that?</em> A voice in the back of her head asked, and Beau did her best to ignore it as she eventually pushed the door open.</p><p>“No big deal. So...see you tomorrow, then?” Yasha asked, and Beau had to focus on firmly placing both feet onto the ground so she wouldn’t just stumble out of the car.</p><p>“Oh yeah, absolutely. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p><p>“...because it’s your job?” Yasha asked, and Beau wished that she could have just died on the spot.</p><p>“Yeah. Sure. Absolutely. See you,” She muttered, closing the door and waiting until the car had driven off before sighing loudly.</p><p>“<em>Wouldn’t miss it for the world,</em> what the fuck?” She then muttered to herself, reaching for her bag to get her keys, before noticing that she must have left the whole thing in Yasha’s car.</p><p>“Oh come on...” If this continued on, then she would probably be tripped by Fjord tomorrow and fall flat on her face.</p><p><em>Ones across the board.</em> Both for the performance and her dating skills.</p><p>Begrudgingly, Beau eventually rang the doorbell and was greeted by Caleb, who had one eyebrow raised at her.</p><p>“Don’t ask,” She groaned as she pushed past him and into the house, which was illuminated by the tv playing a Disney movie. “<em>Beauty and the Beast</em>, really?”</p><p>Caleb, who had closed the door, shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t really have a say in it. Jester brought cupcakes though, and if she sees you then she won’t let you leave,” Beau briefly considered sneaking upstairs to her room, but then decided against it, because the way Jester’s smile got even brighter when she walked back into the living room, carrying a plate of cupcakes and a bowl of popcorn, almost made up for the embarrassment she had suffered just a moment ago and really, anything was better than thinking about Yasha and how she had apparently no game when it came to the other woman.</p><p>“Beau! You’re just in time, we can start the movie over!” Jester exclaimed, handing the plate and bowl off to Caleb, who huffed out a laugh as he watched Beau being pulled onto the couch next to him.</p><p>“We’re all in this together,” He then chuckled, holding out a cupcake, which Beau promptly took.</p><p>“If she suggests watching <em>High School Musical</em> you’re on your own, buddy.” She then shot back, only causing Caleb to chuckle a little more.</p><p>-</p><p>When Beau woke up the next day, she could already hear rustling downstairs and the smell of coffee was what drew her to leave her bed. Well, that and the fact that they had a show today. Sitting up in bed she reached for her phone, noticing that she had a few text messages, including one from Fjord asking about a step he couldn’t get right, one from Jester telling her to come downstairs for breakfast, and one from Yasha.</p><p>Beau’s heart skipped a beat, but she was also instantly reminded of how she had embarrassed herself last night.</p><p>
  <strong>to: Beau, 8.23am</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey! This is Yasha. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Beau, 8.23am</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you don’t mind that I got your number from Molly.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Beau, 8.24am</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Just wanted to let you know you forgot your bag in my car last night!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Beau, 8.25am</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll bring it to the studio later! :) </em>
</p><p>“Well at least she doesn’t think I’m a total idiot...” Beau muttered, swinging her legs out of bed before typing a response.</p><p>
  <strong>to: Yasha, 8.26am</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Cool. Thanks. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Yasha, 8.27am</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>See you later! :P</em>
</p><p>Staring at the emoji, that really had no place being there, Beau was close to just turning her phone off for good, or maybe throwing it against the wall. Would it fail to send if she was quick enough?</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with me?” She then groaned, letting herself fall back onto the bed.</p><p>-</p><p>Beau didn’t get to see Yasha until later that afternoon. They had already finished the dress run and been in make-up to get ready for the show. Both Fjord and she didn’t really need much in terms of make-up, so she had sauntered over to craft services to get herself a sandwich. Their dress run had gone pretty well, except for one mishap near the end. She could tell that it had thrown Fjord off a little, but nerves weren’t necessarily a bad thing, in fact she would have been more worried if he had been cool about it. This was their first dance after all, apart from the group number during the first show, and it was normal to be nervous.</p><p>Heck, Beau herself was nervous, because this was new territory to her. She was used to being judged, but usually there was a jury panel of judges she knew, at least vaguely, and not the additional thousands of people watching on tv, deciding whether or not Fjord and she were worth voting for.</p><p>“There you are!” Yasha’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and Beau nearly choked on the sandwich she had been eating. “Hmpf?” Turning around in a coughing fit, she was faced with Yasha, who suddenly looked very apologetic, reaching out to bring her hand down on Beau’s back. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to...I’m sorry! Better?”</p><p>Beau managed to nod, reaching for one of the water bottles and downing half of it in one go before she felt like she wasn’t choking to death anymore.</p><p>“Y-Yeah...all good...” She managed eventually, feeling her cheeks heating up slightly as their eyes met again. “I mean...that would have been a story to tell the kids, huh? I mean. Not that I was implying we’d have kids. Or anything. I was just...” Beau trailed off, assuming she was now fully blushing down to her neck, and she once again wished that she could just disappear.</p><p>“All good,” Yasha offered, holding out the bag. “I don’t want to take up all your time. I just wanted to make sure to give this back and wish you luck for later,”</p><p>Beau nodded, taking the bag from the other woman, feeling goosebumps break out on her skin as their fingers brushed against each other. <em>Ask her out,</em> a voice in the back of her head basically yelled, <em>Now is the time! </em></p><p>And really, it wasn’t.</p><p>“Yeah, uh...thanks. For both.” She then found herself muttering instead, watching as Yasha gave her another smile and then turned to walk away.</p><p>-</p><p>“You look like you’re about to throw up,” Beau remarked a couple of hours later, catching Fjord’s eyes as they stood in the wings. Their rehearsal package had just started playing, so they had about three more minutes before their first dance. “You’ll be fine. We went over this dance a hundred times and the mistake during dress rehearsal means the actual performance is going to go over well. First time Caleb and I won a title we had a rehearsal where he slipped on my dress and nearly broke his ankle. Hurt like a bitch, but we laugh about it now,”</p><p>Fjord was looking back at her, one eyebrow raised. “Please don’t talk about breaking any bones right before we have to go out?” He then asked, and Beau rolled her eyes, bumping her shoulder against his.</p><p>“You’ll be fine.” Glancing around she watched Jester and Caleb a little further back, with Jester giving her the thumbs up, before her eyes caught sight of Yasha. She was still wearing her usual work clothes, dark pants and shirt, hair pulled into a tight braid, and while it shouldn’t have been anything special it was somehow the hottest thing Beau had ever seen.</p><p>She wasn’t sure why she was so tongue tied around the other woman. Usually it was easy for her to flirt, and to get any number she wanted to, but at this point everyone around here must have picked up on her crush, and her inability to act on it.</p><p>Yasha was smiling at her and Beau felt her stomach flutter as their eyes locked. Normally she would have already asked her out, they would have gone for dinner and then Beau would have taken Yasha home and kissed her on the doorstep of her house. Yasha wasn’t like any of the other women she had gone out with though, this wasn’t just a fling or a hook up, or at least it had the potential to be more. No, Beau <em>wanted</em> it to be more.</p><p>She hadn’t felt like that in a long time, ever since she had broken up with Tori really, and that had been way before she had even met Caleb. </p><p>“Fuck it...” She found herself muttering eventually, before adding “I’ll be right back,” Not even paying attention to the horrified expression on Fjord’s face as she turned and walked backstage, leaving him to his own devices.</p><p>She might not have been good at talking to Yasha, she was terrible really, but if her words failed her then she would simply have to show the other woman that she wanted her. Beau was usually good with words, sure, but she was also very impulsive, and when she caught a brief glance of Caleb as she made her way towards Yasha, she could tell that he knew what she was about to do.</p><p><em>I’ll never hear the end of it,</em> she thought, but now that her feet were already carrying her into the direction of the other woman, Beau knew that it was too late to change her mind, especially if she didn’t want to embarrass herself again.</p><p>“Beau, shouldn’t you...?” Yasha didn’t manage to finish her sentence before Beau had reached out to grab her face, pulling her down for a kiss. It was short and sweet, and yet it was enough to make Beau’s stomach flutter again, especially as the initial shock seemed to wear off and Yasha was returning the kiss, arms coming to wrap around her waist and almost lifting her off the ground.</p><p>“Huh,” Yasha muttered, lips curved into a smile and cheeks reddened slightly as they pulled apart eventually. “That’ll be a story to tell the children,”</p><p>Beau who was blushing just as much, couldn’t quite hold back the laughter that was bubbling up in her chest.</p><p>“It’ll also be a story to tell if you get kicked off the show because you’ve missed your first dance!” Caleb called over, and Jester added a “You can get a room later!” for good measure.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Beau then muttered, and now Yasha was laughing, too, nodding to where Fjord still stood, looking absolutely horrified as he waved his arms at her. “Talk to you later?” She then quickly added, standing up on her tiptoes to press another kiss to Yasha’s lips, who simply nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, break a leg.” She replied, and Beau could feel her stomach flutter.</p><p>“Will you <em>please </em>get over here?!” Fjord’s voice was a little higher pitched than normal, and both Yasha and her couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“Coming!” She then called, giving the other woman one last smile before she headed back towards Fjord just in time for them to get into their respective positions as the announcer began introducing them and their dance.</p><p>“You couldn’t have picked a different time for <em>that</em>?” He whispered, and Beau couldn’t help but chuckle again.</p><p>“Nah,” She then replied, “it was perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>